It's Called Acting
by ThePhoenixoftheOrder
Summary: Ian is with Amy. They came from an all branch meeting. Suddenly, Jasmine, another girl who shows fancy in Ian shows up. Ian wants Amy to pretend to be his girlfriend. What more could happen next?


It's Called Acting...

Amy was sitting on a bench with her long-time colleague, Ian Kabra. They were conversing about the 'All Branch Meeting' they had earlier; being the leaders of each branch, they have spent a lot of time together. They were not together- mainly because Amy was too busy with work; but that didn't stop Ian from flirting with her.

'"So, we have a meeting at my place next meeting." Amy concluded, "Can you make it?"

Ian looked at her and a sly grin appeared on his face, "Anything for you, love." he purred into Amy's ear. Amy shoved him away and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please." Amy retorted, "Try a new nickname, Ian. You've been calling me that since, who knows when."

"But you do enjoy it." Ian answered back, "Admit it, you LIKE it when I call you love. You enjoy the manner of how I say it, you enjoy the way I say it. It makes you feel... giddy, childlike—"

"Shut up, lover boy." Amy said, "I'm not the same stuttering idiot, who fell for you 5 years ago." She tried to hide her stammer again; for some reason, it always acted up whenever Ian was around.

He put his arms around her hips, and she struggled out of his grasp. "Are you sure-" Ian was looking into the distance, Amy's gazed travelled to where he was staring, then one word slipped out, "Slut."

"What?" Amy asked, then she saw her; a blonde haired girl, with a short dress on. She had make-up on, and wore high-heeled shoes. She waved at Ian and winked. Amy suddenly felt a pang of jealousy inside of her.

"Jasmine," Ian mentioned, "Is a girl who'd throw herself on any boy she could find. I'm her next target; the hot new flavour of the month."

"I thought you appreciated girls like that..." Amy mentioned, "The ones who throw themselves at you-" she only noticed that Ian was still hugging her hips, only now, his grip was tighter.

"This is the longest time I've touched you without you complaining." He mentioned, flirting with her again.

"Yeah... get off me now." Amy said pointedly, "People might get ideas..." Now she was just blushing.

Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face; and he nuzzled her neck a little. Amy turned red and suddenly whispered in a frantic voice, "What are you doing?"

"Amy, you are a smart girl." He said in his silky British accent, "I just need to you to be my girlfriend when she comes around and then she'll POSSIBLY leave me alone. Plus, I will have a great time doing this." He brought his lips to the side of her neck, and kissed it.

"I-Ian," Amy stammered, "I w-will not act as your girlfriend. Stop that!" she said as he trailed kisses down her neck. She tried to shove him a way, but she lost the energy to even speak properly.

"Oh, c'mon Amy..." He whispered to the side of her neck, "You just have to look pretty... plus you have to admit, you're enjoying this." He whispered, flirtatiously.

"I-I-Ian..." she said, "I will not be c-c-caught in the middle of your love life!" Ian moved up to her ear; kissing it before speaking.

"Please, Amy. I really need to get her off my back." He whispered and risked a look over to Jasmine, and he saw her coming towards them, "She's coming... just let me do the talking." That was all he needed to do to force Amy into this. She nodded and Ian kissed her again on the neck.

Jasmine came to them and crossed her arms, she ignored Amy and looked at Ian, "Hello, Ian." She purred, Ian looked at her and kept his arms around Amy.

Amy was feeling discouraged, Jasmine looked like a supermodel; her hair fell on her shoulder perfectly, her teeth glistened in the sun and her eyes were the colour of a supermodel.

"Jasmine, this is my girlfriend, Amy Cahill." Ian said while looking at Amy who was looking rather pale, "She's the girl I told you all about."

"Ah, really? The girl you told me about you described her as pretty, smart and has the most adorable stutter. I don't get it..."

Amy shot Ian a grateful look and Ian managed a smile; putting his forehead against hers, he gave her the most dashing smile, and once again, Amy's heard jumped, the same way it did back when he kissed her in Korea.

"Well, don't you see it?" he said still looking into her eyes, "She's perfect..." and for once, Amy realized, that he wasn't bluffing. She put her arms around Ian's neck and smiled back.

"She doesn't seem like your type." Jasmine said through gritted teeth, Amy, half heartedly, left Ian's gaze and stared straight into Jasmine's eyes. She gained enough confidence to act for Ian.

"Well, what is HIS type then?" Amy asked daringly, "If you know my boyfriend," Ian beamed, "so much, why don't you tell me his type."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Well isn't it obvious?" she said rather insultingly, "I'm his type."

"Really, now?" Amy said with a mocking tone, "Let's ask him... Honey," Ian smirked at Amy and winked, "Is she your type?" Amy stood up and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, but no; Jasmine, you are not my type." Ian said, "I need someone who can fight for herself. Someone who doesn't throw themselves at me; someone who loves me for me and not for my money, that's the girl I need. Amy," he stood up and hugged her by the waist again, "Is just the girl I'm looking for."

Jasmine was bewildered; no guy has ever turned her down before. This one, Ian Kabra, was a tough one. She supposed she could live with him not liking her, but she could never live with him choosing someone poor, someone normal, someone like Amy, over her.

"Right... you know that you can quit playing, Ian." She said, trying to sound cool, "I know you are not really into me. But seriously, choosing Amy over ME? That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard. You're probably just acting?"

"So you don't believe that Amy is my girlfriend?" Ian said, looking over at her, "Because she is..."

"I am." Amy said again, looking at Jasmine; daring her to continue.

"Prove it!" dared Jasmine, "C'mon, seriously. What are you going to do that will make me think that you two-"

Then, Ian did something that made her stop talking. Ian spun Amy around, and kissed her flat on the mouth. At first, Amy didn't know how to react; she was too stunned to even push him away; and then, it happened. She kissed him back. Ian was so enthusiastic, that he actually carried Amy of her feet, and they spun on the spot; a lot of people watched as the kiss went about. It happened for what seemed like a century; only when a little annoyance called air happened that he finally broke free of their kiss and looked over at Jasmine.

"Is that..." he panted, "Enough proof for you?" he looked over at Amy who just stared into space. Jasmine just grunted and stomped away, leaving the two alone. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ian. He smirked and turned Amy to face him.

"You didn't pull away." He smirked and Amy turned red, "And you actually kissed me back." He pulled her closer and this time, Amy didn't squirm. He whispered, "Are you starting to fall for me again, love?"

"N-n-no!" Amy stammered, but she could feel the blood rushing to her face. How come she kissed back? Why?  
"Admit it." Ian whispered into her ear, "You enjoy it whenever I flirt with you. Whenever I stare at you; whenever I kiss you..."

"I-Ian..." was all that Amy managed to say; his silky British accent actually made her shiver. "It's called acting, Ian. You should try it sometime." She saw his face and remembered all those things he said about her... and then she realized, she's falling for him again; and it's okay, because this time, he won't leave her falling.

"Ok, I'll act now. I'll play the part as the handsome male lead in this movie we call life, and you act out the sexy female part, who I get together with in the end." He teased, and he put his arms around her waist. "Let's skip the part when I save the day, and just go directly to the part when the hero, that's me, gets the girl, that's you. What do you say?"

Amy smiled and put her arms around his neck, and letting all those walls she built against Ian tumble down. "Okay, Kabra. Let's say that if I kiss you now, you'll come to all those meetings of the five branches... then stay behind for us to get dinner? You have missed to many of those meetings, at least now you'll have something to look forward to."

"Dinner, a movie, a make-out session... whatever for you, love." He said, then suddenly, he felt Amy's lips against his. He loved this kiss, because for the first time in history, SHE was the one who kissed him.

And this time they weren't acting.


End file.
